Just Love
by thisaccountisdeadnomorestories
Summary: *oneshot* Is their love enough to break the bond of an imprint?


**Just Love. **

_A Jacob and Leah Oneshot_

She sat on La Push beach, looking at the water. That water, made her feel relaxed, and relaxation was all she needed now. She'd liked Jacob, a lot. Then, he went and imprinted on Bella's baby. She pulled her jacket closer to her. It was a cold night, in more than one way.

"You Okay?" She heard a voice from behind her. It was Seth, her little brother.

"Yeah, Seth. I'm fine." She said.

"You just tell me if you want to talk." He said.

"I'm fine Seth, but thank you anyways." She said. She watched as he turned and walked away. Minutes later, she heard someone walking down the beach. "Seth, I'm-" she turned around to see Jacob. "Jacob, hey." She said.

"Hey." He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Why are you here?" She asked looking up at him.

He looked down at her. "I'm here to see if you're okay. Seth is really worried." He told her.

"Right..." She said looking down and back up again. "I'm fine." She said for the third time that night.

"No you're not." He told her. "Anyone with eyes could see somethings bothering you, but only someone with guts, and balls of steele-" She looked down, giggled and then looked at him again. "Would ask you whats wrong."

"So you have balls of steele?" I asked. He smiled.

"... New subject." He said. She smiled. "Why are you upset?" He asked again. She looked down. She had hoped he wouldn't bring that back up. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even want to think about it, especially near Jacob.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"I can tell you arent Leah." He said looking at her.

Tears started to form in her eyes. She wanted to go run and hide. He was the one person who could make her want to do this because she let him into her heart. She looked up. "Everyone I fall for, falls in love with someone else." She told him. "I will never find love."

"What do you mean, everyone?" He asked.

"Both people, who I really loved... They both imprinted on someone else."

"I know about Sam, but who's the other."

"You, Jake, you!" She said a little too loud. His expression held shock and disbelief. She looked down.

"Leah..." Jake started.

"I know. You don't love me. You love Renesmee.." She said, calming herself, though the tears didn't stop.

"You're wrong." He said. She looked up at him with longing. They both leaned in, and kissed. She put her hands in his hair and he put his hands around her waist. The kiss depended as the animal inside them ripped through. He picked her up and brought her back to the house.

"Jake-" She said as he put her down on the bed.

"I love you Leah Clearwater." He said, like he was saying it on a stage to many, many people.

"I love you, too." She said, still with tears in her eyes. She got up and locked the door. Their lips crashed together again, and the love game began.

He began to kiss her neck and she pulled him in closer. The need got stronger and stronger each second. She needed him inside of her as much as he needed to be inside of her. The clothes came off quickly, starting with her shirt. He pulled that off first. Then she pulled off his. His pants came next and then hers.

Jecob pulled away and looked at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"If I didn't would I have let you go this far?" She asked sarcastically. He unclasped her bra and pulled it off throwing it into the distance. Nothing mattered to either of them other than eachother. She pulled off his boxers, and then he took off her panties. He began to kiss her everywhere, while she tried to pull him closer. Then he thrust deep inside of her, and a moan escaped her lips. Once she did that, he kissed her lips and thrust again, and again and again. She dug her fingernails into his back, needing to mark him like he was marking her. He growled in pleasure. "Jake..." She moaned. They both felt lost in a jungle of pure lust. He thrust one last time and turned over, almost falling off the bed. She was out of breath, but she had to get in a remark at that. "Nice clutz." She said smiling and laying her head on his chest.

He raised an eyebrow. "I love you too." He said. He felt all his ties to Renesmee break as he lay there with Leah.

It wasn't an imprint, but it was love, and that's all they both had ever wanted.

**The End**


End file.
